


The Choice

by lucidscreamer



Series: Shadowed Destiny [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami's father isn't happy to find Yami involved in the E-AI project, but offers him a deal that will allow him to continue as the test-pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is another prequel ficlet, set in my "Chariots of the Gods" universe. This ficlet is complete. One-shot.

Author's Notes: This is another prequel ficlet, set in my "Chariots of the Gods" universe. This ficlet is complete. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! was created by Kazuki Takahashi.

The Choice

By Lucidscreamer

"Some days, it just isn't worth chewing through the restraints, is it?"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Yami jerked away from the window and frowned at the intruder.

"Sorry." Grinning at Yami's expression, Dr. Piotr Korone made himself comfortable at the conference table, leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles. "Psychologist humor."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I drew the short straw." At Yami's look, he added, "I get to be the one to explain to your father why we _have_ to have you for the E-AI project or Kaiba Corp can forget the whole thing and go back to designing new gaming platforms."

"I'm sure you could find someone to take my place." It pained Yami to admit it. He didn't want to abandon the project, not when they were so close to genuine success. And, he had to admit he got a thrill out of merging with the AI, becoming something else - something _more_. He didn't want to give that up.

Korone shook his head. "Eventually, sure. But in time to save the project? Doubtful. Especially with competitors like Rose-Schraeder breathing down our necks. Frankly, it's now or never."

"Unfortunately," said a heavy voice from the doorway, "Dr. Korone is correct."

Both Yami and Korone turned to face the newcomer. Korone rose to offer a respectful bow - the first sign of respect for his superiors in the company that Yami remembered seeing - and said, "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Doctor." Kazuki Kaiba's dark gaze flickered to his son. Yami successfully resisted the urge to straighten his tie or fuss with the cuffs of his suit jacket. That look in his father's eyes always made him feel about five years old. Kazuki's lips pinched into a disapproving line. "I do wish you would do something about your hair, Yami."

Short of shaving it off, there was little Yami could do to control his wild mane. His mother had tried when he was younger. Stylists had tried. No spray, gel, or mousse yet invented could tame his thick, unruly hair enough to please his father. Yami had resorted to gelling it into its current spiky style out of sheer self-defence - and a touch of defiance. He frowned, but kept his voice flat as he said, "It's good to see you, too, Father."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at that, but let it pass. He gestured to the table. "Be seated, both of you." His gaze shifted to pin Korone to his chair. "How long has my son been involved with this project of yours, Doctor? And what enticements did you offer to lure him in?"

"Whoa, now! That's not how it happened-" Korone protested.

Yami interrupted, all resolve to keep his temper flying out the metaphorical window. "No one lured me into anything. You make it sound as if I'm incapable of thinking for myself!"

His father gave him another look. This one made Yami feel like a five year old who had just been caught splashing in a mud puddle while wearing his best clothes. Since that had actually happened to Yami - more than once - it was a look he was quite familiar with. With effort, Yami reined in his ire. "Dr. Korone isn't even the one who told me about the project in the first place."

"Oh? And who was?" A certain note in Kazuki's voice hinted that this person would soon find himself in the unemployment line.

"It doesn't matter." Yami's hands wanted to clench into fists. He forced them flat on the table. "You said yourself that Dr. Korone is right. If we don't proceed with the E-AI project, some other company will. Do you want to be responsible for losing Kaiba Corporation that particular patent?"

Both of Kazuki's eyebrows went up and a faint hint of a smile twitched at his lips. "I had no idea you had such concern for the future of our company, Yami. I must say it is a welcome change of attitude."

Well, _of course_ his father had seen right through him. What did Yami expect? If he had been alone, he would have rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Yami forgot how perceptive Kazuki Kaiba really was - and just how well he knew his son.

Yami took a deep breath and forced himself to speak in a calm, rational tone. "Will you at least tell me your objections to my participation in the program, Father?"

"If you like." Kazuki steepled his fingers, regarding Yami over the pyramid formed by his hands. "My most strenuous objection is, of course, that your role in the project is a potentially dangerous one."

"We're taking every precaution-" Korone began.

Kazuki over-rode him. "Yes, I'm sure you are, Doctor. However, we're talking about the safety of my only child. I do not relish the idea of my son playing guinea pig."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yami..." Kazuki stopped, sighed, and started again in a more moderate tone. "You are an intelligent young man, so I know you will not insult me by trying to pretend you do not realize that your behaviour can, at times, be somewhat... reckless."

Yami opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words. Because his father was, as much as he hated to admit it, right. He managed to rally a weak argument in his defense. "Mother says I'm just... exuberant."

"Your mother always did indulge you far too much for your own good." The stern set of Kazuki's mouth softened slightly. "You are much like her..."

"Mr. Kaiba, about the project-"

Kazuki held up a hand to forestall further argument. "Dr. Korone, I assure you, I have read over the reports and proposals from your team."

"Then you know why we have to have Yami as our test pilot. Without him, there is no project."

Yami held his breath as his father appeared to consider Korone's words. Finally, Kazuki gave a short nod. Yami almost relaxed, but his father's next words put him right back on total alert.

"I will allow it - on one condition."

Almost afraid to ask, Yami narrowed his eyes, tilted his head, and said, "What condition?"

The slow smile that tugged at Kazuki's mouth told Yami he had been right to be wary. "You will agree to meet with the go-between."

 _Oh, shit_. Yami blinked at his father in stunned speechlessness for a long moment, mentally groping for a way out. "Oh. Well... I'm sure that, in a day or two, I can-"

"Tonight."

And, once again, his father had won. Yami stared at the smug expression in dark eyes so like his own, and weighed his choices. He could refuse to meet with the go-between - and the woman his father had chosen for him to marry - but in doing so he would forfeit his only chance to continue as the pilot for the E-AI program. So, which should he choose? Lose his bachelorhood and his freedom - or loose his dreams of making a real difference? He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, acutely aware of the scrutiny of both his father and Dr. Korone. Holding his father's unflinching gaze, Yami made his choice.

"I'll do it."


End file.
